


Stay

by AudreyRose



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn's been avoiding this for as long as possible</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

Zayn barley glanced up from the spot he was laying in when the door was opened and slammed behind the young man whose eyes were trained on him. He was expecting this to happen sooner if he was honest, he bit his lip as footsteps came closer and a too familiar weight settled over him. He glanced up at the brunet and let out a quiet noise as he was pinned to the couch, his wrists grabbed and shoved above his head. He swallowed thickly and forced his eyes shut, he wasn’t ready for this yet. He knew he’d been avoiding the brunet because this wasn’t something he was sure he could face just yet.  
“What the actual fuck Zayn?” the anger in the normally calm voice made him wince and turn his head, he couldn’t look at him. “You said you needed time, you said you were coming back…” the hurt in those words made the feeling in the pit of his stomach worsen. “Why are you being this selfish?” the accusation in his voice hurt more than he was willing to admit. 

“I can’t…” he murmurs, hiding his wince as the grip on his wrists tightens. “You don’t… I can’t…” he swallows trying to keep the tears at bay. “I couldn’t do it… I couldn’t come back…” he shifts as much as he can with the heavy weight on top of him. “You don’t know… They didn’t tell you did they?” he sneaks a look from the corner of his eye. “Fuck, Li they didn’t,” his voice cracks and the grip loosens just slightly. “This is so fucked up,” he lets out a sigh and bites down on his lip.

“Tell me what?” the way his brow creases makes him want to reach up and rub it away with his thumb. “Zayn…” his voice softens slightly and the slim man beneath him looks up at him sadly, something in his eyes scared. “They said you quit, said you wanted to do your own thing,” he shifts his weight, still holding his friend in place. “They said you didn’t want anything to do with us anymore,” the confusion in his voice had Zayn wanting to curl up with the taller boy.

“They told me if I took this break I might as well not come back,” his voice is tight as he looks away again. “Told me that if I got on that plane I was out but it was already too late Li,” his throat feels to tight and his eyes sting. “Do you really think I’d leave you Li?” he asks after a moment and the moment of hesitation from Liam hurts him. “I still don’t control anything, it’s my life and I’m not in charge of anything,” he’s glad the grip on his wrists is weighing him down, he has the over whelming urge to punch something. “They found out about us, they have proof and I don’t want them to hurt you,” he bites down on his lips and he sees Liam’s eyes widen. “I don’t care if they drag me through the mud if I’m protecting you Li, I can take it,” his voice is so quiet and Liam releases his wrists. 

“Zee…”

“They want me to put out a solo album so it looks like I’m the bad guy, I can do that if it means keeping your reputation clean and the lads will be fine without me,” the sadness in his voice is heartbreaking and Liam wants to pull his friend as close to him as possible. “I swear I’m not leaving you,” he hums under his breath as Liam sits back and pulls him up. “I love you and the lads so much,” he mumbles into his shoulder. “Just… Stay with me a while yeah?” he tries to keep the hopefulness out of his voice and a small smile tugs at Liam’s lips.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll stay.”


End file.
